Promise of Snow
by Wildflower84
Summary: Before Sesshomaru met Rin, and even before Inuyasha was pinned to the Sacred Tree, Sesshomaru fell in love. She was a beautiful Inu demon from the north with the power of ice. She has but one duty, to create the snow for her people. This is how Sesshomaru fell in love with her. (This is for Kikyo haters!) Story is better than summary. Trust ME!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Snow

Sesshomaru POV

I remember it as if it were yesterday, everything about her I remember. I remember the sweeping of her cascading curls, her beautiful ice blue eyes, her soft ruby red lips, and her smile. I loved it all. I loved HER. She promised me that she'd return with the snow, but from that day, I haven't seen neither her nor the snow. This is how it began.

No POV

_See the snow  
Its a blanket, soft and white  
Falling slow  
Covering the world, making it bright_

_Being with you for just  
awhile  
Shadows vanish with your  
smile_

_Feeling the warmth of  
your touch  
Has come to mean so  
very much_

_Smell the snow_  
_The freshening scent_  
_As the steady flow_  
_Makes my heart content_

_Like the calming of the  
sea  
Being with you means  
much to me._

_Feel the snow  
Powdery, it freezes your toes  
As the blanket starts to grow  
And the cold wind blows_

_You give to me hope  
And help me to cope  
When life pulls me down  
You bring me around_

_Taste the snow_  
_The way it makes the world look clean_  
_Still cold though,_  
_Makes the world, a beautiful scene_

_You are the reason  
That fills each season  
When I hear love I think of you  
You are my world and best friend too_

_Love the snow  
When I see it snowing all day  
I just know  
That everything is going to be okay _

"What are you doing in my land woman?" he asked.

"Uh-oh!" she whispered.

Her face was burgundy as Sesshomaru examined her. She was a very beautiful woman, two years younger than Sesshomaru in demon years, and he was twenty five.

_'Why wont he just let me go?' she thought, panicky._

"You want me to let you go?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking.

"Mmhmm!" She said.

Letting go of her arm, Sesshomaru lifter her chin with his index finger, so she was looking into his gold eyes. He was toying with her, and was enjoying it, too. Again, he asked her why she was in his land. Again, she didn't answer. Gripping her hand again, he was now angry.

"I-I don't know. I was j-just walking and ended up here. I was mad at my daddy and it was a st-stupid thing to do. I'm sorry that I'm trespassing but would you let me go you-you...**_HYPOCRITE_**!" She yelled running away.

**_'HYPOCRITE?! How dare SHE? THIS Sesshomaru will not stand for being called a_**_** HYPOCRITE**!'_ Sesshomaru thought chasing after her.

Not too long afterwards, he saw her sitting by the riverside, crying. Cautiously, he approached her, but she sensed him anyway.

"I'm sorry for calling you that. I've just had a really bad day." She said before turning around and giving Sesshomaru a smile that would melt even Naraku's heart, "I'm

Junsuina."

Junsuina turned back to Sesshomaru. He didn't seem like the type to forgive easily. He had a stoic expression on his face, but was quite handsome. In reality, he was one of the few male Inu demons that she'd seen before. 'Hmm, perhaps there are more of him here.' she thought.

"You are planning on staying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am not sure. In reality, I should be returning home soon, but, this IS the first time that I have ever ventured outside of the castle grounds." Junsuina said.

"Then, you had better get back. You don't know what dangers are here. That may include me." Sesshomaru said leaving.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, but thanks for the warning." Junsuina said trying to catch up with Sesshomaru. When he stooped, she kissed him on the cheek, "Sorry for being such a brat earlier. We'll meet again!" she said running off apposing the sunset.

"Such a strange girl." Jaken said.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said walking off.

He had a small smirk on as he walked away. Unconsciously, he touched his cheek. 'A strange girl indeed, Jaken.'


	2. Chapter 2: Day of Snow

**A/N:**** OKAY! HI, AGAIN! DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR? REMEMBER, YOU GATTA REVIEW IF YOU THINK THAT THE STORY NEEDS AN EXTRA UMPH! ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Review!**

**CHAPTER 2: Day of Snow**

Sesshomaru stood in his room, looking out of the window, waiting for his guests to arrive. Today was his birthday, and everyone came, against his wishes. Each lord and lady brought their families and a gift. It was a tradition to celebrate a lord's birthday, even if it were against his wishes. Just as he was about to turn around, someone caught his eye. The lord of the north was here. He was a man with silvery hair and sapphire eyes. His family wore white and ice blue. He had two sons, both that looked like him, with tanned skin. But, that was not what caught his attention. It was the female in the group. She looked like her late mother, with her pure white hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin. Junsuina stood, smiling and talking to other guests. Just as everyone was about to go in, she looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru.

'Happy birthday.' she thought, knowing that he was listening.

He was taken aback, that was a feeling that he was not used to. Surprise. Sesshomaru went downstairs just as his guests all came in. All night, he thought about his encounters with Junsuina. About around ten o' clock, most of the people had went to their reserved rooms in the castle. Only one person remained either than Sesshomaru. He didn't realise it until a hand touched him, but Sesshomaru had spent the entire day thinking about Junsuina. Guess who touched him?

"I wanted to give you my gift in person." Junsuina said to him.

The thing was, she had no gift in her hand, what could she possibly want to give him? Just as he was about to ask him what, Junsuina leaned in. 'What is this woman doing?' he wondered as Junsuina touched his arm. A wave of cool energy flashed through his body, followed by a wave of pain and electricity. 'What kind of gift is this?' he thought in pain. When the pain stopped, Junsuina looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What did you do to me, woman?" Sesshomaru asked.

Junsuina grabbed the hand that was supposedly chopped off with the Tessaiga. She lightly smiled at the shocked expression on Sesshomaru's face. She then turned around and left the room, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts. Unknown to the two of them, the other Lords watched through a crystal ball.

"Oh if I get my hands on that Sesshomaru!" the lord of the north, growled.

"Calm down, Purotekutā. You know this was bound to happen to her, but who would have thought that it would be with the Great Dog Demon's older son?" the lord of the east, Hanburu said.

"Hanburu's right, Purotekutā! If Junsuina wants to be with someone, she should. She is of the age." the lord of the north, Kanshō said.

The next day, Sesshomaru, like always, was the first one up. Or so he thought. Just as he turned the corner, he literally smacked into someone. Looking down slightly, he saw the white-haired female that gave him his arm back. He had been meaning to thank her for that. One question still remained, why was she up so early. Was she up to train? Wait, the northern lord doesn't let his daughter train. She never leaves without protection.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

Junsuina simply shrugged before blushing and scurrying away. 'What is she up to?' Sesshomaru wondered. Was there something he shouldn't know about? Curiously, he followed. He saw Junsuina standing in the middle of the forest. She then shot up her hand, sending a wave of energy. Snow then began falling from the sky. 'What did she do? How? Snow hasn't been seen for thousands of years.' Sesshomaru thought. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was actually intrigued by the strange girl. Junsuina then turned to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sesshomaru.

"W-what?" she asked softly before brushing past Sesshomaru and dashing off.

'This girl, she's a strange one.' Sesshomaru thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Moonless Nights

**A/N: **

**THIS IS MEGA IMPORTANT INFORMATION! **

**You see, Inuyasha had Tessaiga BEFORE he was pinned to a tree in my story, and chopped his hand off BEFORE he met Kagome and those. Okay! Thank you to all those who reviewed. I will try to have more interactions between Sesshomaru and Junsuina. **

**Chapter 3: Moonless Nights**

(Pssst! I forgot to mention this, but the first person to guess what Junsuina means gets to know my age, and a few details about what's going to happen next in the story!)

Junsuina gently knocked on Sesshomaru's door, before entering his office. She stared at the beautiful gold décor that matched Sesshomaru's eyes. He stared at her, stoically. Approaching him, Junsuina smiled warmly. For a second, Sesshomaru wanted to smile back, but the thought left as soon as it came.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, almost impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, my bad. The lesser lords are taking there leave. The major lords have decided to stay for a few months because the Royal Galle will be held here." Junsuina said.

"When was this decided?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Last night." Junsuina said, "As the only female that will be staying in the house, other than the maids, I am making breakfast. What do you eat?"

"Anything in particular." Sesshomaru said as Junsuina left.

Junsuina left, but not before tripping over her feet, falling onto the shelf and spilling a vase of water on her head. The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth turned up. Before he knew what he was doing, he started to chuckle. Junsuina blushed at first, then giggled herself.

"I'm glad you found that funny." Junsuina said before leaving.

'What just happened?' Sesshomaru wondered.

As Junsuina left, she couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru's laugh. It was a husky, deep and velvety sound. It was alluring and cute at the same time, but her father had already warned her that he was bad news.

_'Then why are you still thinking about him?'_ Her demon asked

'I don't know.'

_'I believe you do know, but don't want to admit it.'_

'What are you talking about?'

_'You may be surprised.'_

Junsuina brushed her demon's words off, but somehow they were still lingering in the back of her head. Why did she care? That, was a question that she alone couldn't answer. She than went to her secret hiding spot.

Junsuina ran her hand through the water, and watched as the koi swam around it. Her pale blue eyes had blue pupils, indicating that she could predict the future. Her white kimono had soft blue lines, here and there, to indicate that she was of royal blood. Looking up at the sky, she smiled. Tonight was the night of Burakku· mūn, a night where there was no moon. Legend says that it was the night that the Moon God proclaimed his love to the Star Goddess. Junsuina sighed inwardly. 'If only.' she thought.

"If only what?" came her answer.

A vein seemed to pop out of Junsuina's head. She turned to face Sesshomaru and rolled her eyes.

"If only you would stop reading my thoughts." Junsuina said.

She brushed past Sesshomaru, without saying a word. Ever since she had finally admitted to herself that she loved Sesshomaru, Junsuina found it hard to look him in the eye. It had become a routine now. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he missed it when Junsuina was around him. Now, she couldn't stand the sight of him, or at least that's what he thought.

When night approached, Sesshomaru went out onto the balcony. To his surprise, he saw Junsuina. She was staring at a couple that was kissing under the moonless night.

"Revolting." he said.

"No it isn't, you just don't have a romantic bone in your body." Junsuina replied, turning to face him.

"_ROMANCE?! _That's something that only the female version of our species can enjoy!" Sesshomaru said.

"No its not!" Junsuina shouted before mellowing herself, "If you look at it right, then you'll see that males could enjoy it just as much-even more- than females do."

Sesshomaru looked at Junsuina. She had a slight twinkling in her eyes, and her face was a bit flushed. An idea popped into his mind, before he smirked.

"I'd like to test that theory." He said.

In one swift motion, he bent down and kissed her gently. Blinking, Junsuina found herself closing her eyes and returning the kiss. Meanwhile, four figures watched from below.

"That punk dared to touch my baby sister?!" the first said.

"Calm down, Mono, we knew this would happen." another said.

"I just didn't expect it to be so soon." A third said.

"Me neither little bro, me neither." the last said.


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy Knows Best

A/N: Sorry for me taking so long to complete the story, but I am grateful for the reviews I have been getting. Remember, all flames accepted. But bare with me people. I have a tender heart.

Chapter 4: Daddy Knows Best

Sesshomaru was the first to pull away from the kiss. He stared into Junsuina's eyes for a brief moment before leaving her there, stunned. Her eyes sparkled, even without the moon. A slow blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked in the doorway. His silvery hair was pulled into a low ponytail. His midnight eyes were narrowed in vexation. Junsuina looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Hi daddy." she said softly.

Takashi leaned against the marble walls of the castle as he stared at his daughter. His little girl had fallen in love with the one person he didn't want her to love. The Great Dog Demon's son. The two had been at a war for centuries, and now his little girl, who was the spitting image of his late wife, had fallen in love with his son. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Don't hi daddy me." Takashi said.

Junsuina looked down at her feet. This wasn't going to end well. Whenever her father was angry at her, he always won the argument and therefore she did everything he said. It was the price to pay you are a daddy's girl.

"Him of all people." Takashi spat.

"What's wrong with Sesshomaru?" Junsuina asked.

"Besides being a cold hearted bastard?" Takashi asked.

Junsuina gasped. Her eyes started to water as she looked at her father. He wanted her to stop seeing Sesshomaru, and she knew that she would have to disobey her father's commands this time.

"Daddy." she said firmly.

"Yes." Takashi said, hoping that his message had been sent to her.

"Stay out of my life." Junsuina said leaving her father, stunned.

That night, Junsuina couldn't sleep. Staring at the ceiling, she debated listening to her father or staying with Sesshomaru. Perhaps this is what her demon was talking about. The next morning, Junsuina didn't leave her room. She didn't feel hungry, and a mini hot spring was located in her room. Sitting down in the warm water, she felt it relieving her problems. Hours passed by and the guests wondered where the warm spirit was. She was the life of the household and the maids adored her. Everyone did.

"Where's Junsuina?" Apollo, the Lord of the South asked.

"She's probably in her room." Takashi said.

Everyone sensed the tension in the air after that moment. It was so thick that it was suffocating. Just then, Junsunia came downstairs as everyone's face lit up. (Minus the stoic Sesshomaru and Takashi.) She bowed her head to her elders as she apologized.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well. Its probably because of the heat here." Junsuina said.

"Ah, yes, I heard that in the north you have your own castle made entirely out of ice crystals because you need the cold." Mono, Apollo's son said.

Junsuina nodded and flashed a smile that made every male in the room swoon. She had decided to leave her hair out of its usual ponytail, so it flowed freely over her shoulder. Everyone began to converse after she had arrived, all except for Sesshomaru and Takashi. They ate, watching Junsuina enjoy herself. After dinner, everyone went to bed.

"Junsuina." Sesshomaru said before opening the door and walking into Junsuina's room.

Face reddened at the image before him. Junsuina wore nothing, only a small towel that covered the areas that were in need of covering. Sesshomaru turned away as Junsuina placed the necessary clothes on she needed for bed.

"You can look now." she said softly.

"You know that you aren't fooling anyone." Sesshomaru said. "I can tell that you aren't really sick."

"Oh, I was wondering why you were in here. It's nothing that you should be worried about." Junsuina said.

Sesshomaru left, but not before Junsuina gave him a kiss on his cheek for caring so much. Later that night, Takashi came in to talk to his daughter. After seeing her asleep, he decided to leave her. She looked too peaceful. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I give you the best of luck." Junsuina said


	5. Chapter 5: Inuyasha

Chapter 5: Inuyasha

Sesshomaru was out for his daily hunt. Even though the maids supply the food, its never enough for him. A strong scent then caught his attention. It smelled like powder, a wet dog, human and a bit of rabbit blood. Inuyasha. He was Sesshomaru's half brother and was a hanyou. Anytime the two came face to face, it meant war. It was a battle to see who was the dominant brother of the two. Another scent caught his attention. It consisted of white roses, lilies, lavenders and cocoa.

"Junsuina." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshy." Junsuina said giddily.

She was the only one that he would allow to call him that. Anyone else would lose their heads in a split second. Junsuina hugged Sesshomaru's left harm and placed his head on her shoulder. A slow blush crept onto his cheek.

"So, this your mate or concubine?" an immature voice asked.

Sesshomaru looked up from Junsuina to Inuyasha. His silver hair and gold eyes were like that of Sesshomaru's. They could be twins if Inuyasha was a bit older and a full demon. Junsuina's eyes lit up as she saw him. She extended one of her hands to him.

"I'm Junsuina. You must be Inuyasha, I've heard alot about you." Junsuina said.

Inuyasha was shocked. Not only was this girl jovial, beautiful and kind - hearted, but Sesshomaru talked about him. Alot.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, you and Sesshomaru have so much in common. Not only are you two incompetent, stubborn and utterly adorable, but you both have that barrier up." Junsuina said with a small smile.

Inuyasha stepped back. Junsuina seemed to read him like an open book. Only Kikyou could do that, or so he thought.

"What's someone like you doing with my grumpy brother?" Inuyasha asked.

Junsuina smiled.

"I don't think your brother is grumpy at all. He's the most beautiful creature I've seen in the world." Junsuina said.

"You have to be dense." Inuyasha muttered.


End file.
